1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to associating similar geographic objects and more particularly to matching different sets of data corresponding to similar geographic objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Databases of information may be generated that include various types of information for various objects. For example, a geographic object database may include information relating to various geographic objects such as businesses, landmarks, streets, cities, countries or similar geographic point of interest. In some instances, a database may include, for each object of the database, a dataset that contains information relating to the object. In the context of a geographic object database, the object datasets may include information such as a name, a geographic location, a geographic shape, and other information relating to the geographic object. Often these databases of information are updated as information relating to the objects is received. For example, where additional information is received relating to the geographic object of New York City, a dataset corresponding to New York City may be updated to include the additional information received.
In some instances, datasets for an object may be identified by a unique identifier (e.g., index number) that does not have a perceivable relation to a traditional name of the object. For example, a numeric identifier for an object may be generated via application of a hash-function to the dataset associated with the object. As a result, identifiers for objects often change as new information is incorporated into the datasets. For example, where new information is added to the dataset for New York City, an identifier associated with New York City may change based on the application of a hash function to the dataset including the new information. Unfortunately, such changes in identifiers can cause confusion in matching objects in different versions of the database. For example, although New York City is still represented in old and new versions of the database, the object and dataset that represents New York City in the new database may not be apparent due to a change in the identifier associated with the object and the dataset. As a result, certain information or processes that rely on the information associated with a given object may incur issues as they cannot readily identify the object and its associated dataset. Accordingly, it is useful to match objects between the various versions of the database. Unfortunately, such a task may be exceedingly difficult due the vast number of objects and amount of information contained in the database. For example, manually sorting through and matching datasets may be virtually impossible when presented with hundreds, thousands and even millions of objects and datasets that need to be matched-up.